Colder Weather
by Sylavash
Summary: Song-fic. At the end of the manga how the characters deal. Maybe OOC but it fits. Please enjoy and leave constructive comments.
1. Chapter 1

I have been in a 'funk' lately. Not writers block but distracted from predetermined paths. This is my first attempt at a song-fic, only because it got stuck in my head. Please be kind and let me know what you think. Not a one shot but not too long.

For those waiting for my other story to continue, its coming, but I am trying not to kill England... I have never been so... I am still researching a little bit.

* * *

Song not mine:

Artist: Zac Brown Band  
Song: Colder Weather  
Album: You Get What You Give

Anime not mine:

Writer: Fuyumi Ono  
_Anime/Manga: Ghost Hunt_

* * *

Mai stared out airport terminal window. Her face plastered to the glass watching the planes taxiing to the runway. His plane, British Airways flight 409 began moving from away from the window. Her breath fogged the window while tears fogged her vision. It continued moving while Mai felt her heart slowly being ripped away.

She didn't remember when it happened but she found herself sitting on the floor looking out the window as a familiar hand clasped her shoulder.

"Come on, Jou-chan." the man said, she looked up at the long-haired monk. "Let's get you home." As he leaned down and picked her up she clutched his shirt and let him carry her from the airport.

* * *

She'd trade Tokyo if he'd take her with him  
Closes the door before the winter lets the cold in,  
And wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay,  
She's answered by the tail lights  
Shining through the window pane

* * *

Naru had hoped they wouldn't follow him to the airport, he had told them goodbye at the cabins and Lin had left instructions for returning the van to SPR. It would be taken care of in a few days. While they were at the lake other BPR people had packed up the office. Settled finances with the landlord and some of the equipment was already on its way back to England.

As he walked toward his terminal he watched as Mai stood outside of security check point clutched a picture in her hands. She was being strong, her jaw set and eyes eagerly watching. She surprised him with her strength but he knew she would break down soon, knew he would not be the one to comfort her.

"She could come with us." Madoka murmured somewhere beside him.

He shook his head, he seemed to lose everything to Japan. "She belongs here," he wasn't sure if he said aloud or not but the woman disappeared into the background. He handed his ticket to the woman at the counter and refused to look back at the others. The team was all there. Monk, Miko, medium, priest, Researcher and assistant. Each one displaying their own version of anger, betrayal, agony and consternation. Only the medium knew who he was. Her look was one of sympathy. He shoved his hand in his pocket. Hiding the clenched fist from the prying eyes of his guardian.

His hand grazed something unfamiliar and for a moment it caught his attention as he grasped it in his fingers. He recognized it then. Mai had given him her lucky charm. The only thing she had left of her family, the key to an old apartment. He held it in his hand hidden away in his pocket.

It was reassuring, something tangible to hold. The last two years were a dream, and he would reawaken on the other side of the ocean. A different person. He didn't belong here, she didn't belong with him. Gene was the man of her dreams. He was her temporary boss, a man soon forgotten.

* * *

He said I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then

* * *

Lin held the umbrella over his and Noll's heads as they hurried from the airport to the taxi. 12 hour 10 minute nonstop flight from Tokyo Narita to London Heathrow had made all parties ready for some space. They all piled into the Davis' car and headed to their mansion. Lin had a reserved guest room when needed there and planned to use it. Noll had barely responded to anyone his whole trip and now sat emotionless in the car. Lin knew better than to trust the outer facade. He had been instrumental in teaching him to control his emotions as well as abilities since one would play against the other. He wondered at his own emotions as they rode. He had never liked Japan, a place he was predisposed to hate, but his relief was slight returning to England. His hatred had faltered and acceptance reigned. That girl, that team, had changed his view and he would not be unwilling to go back.

Noll laid back on his bed. He had closed himself in before anyone could speak to him. He held the key above him letting it dangle in the shadows of the room. Her words ring through his head. "I love you Naru." the simply purity of the statement shocked him. Could she love him? He denied the possibility. Then he realized she had met his brother, had mistaken one for another. "Do you love me or Gene?" His words echoed back. She couldn't answer. They stood in silence as he laid now.

A knock on his door distracted him from the key. He set it on the bed stand before answering the door. Maybe he would throw it out, he did not believe in luck, and it was her luck not his. He had no use for it. Maybe tomorrow.

He opened the door.

A woman stood in front of him. She was shorter than when he had left. Frailer, older, thin lines in her face a road map of many years of hard work and worry. He traced the faint white scar on her jaw line from a fragment of a vase he had sent flying years ago. She searched his eyes, he was never one to touch people. He was calm, she placed her hand on his.

"His body has cleared customs," her voice a rough whisper, she could hear the tears she had fought. "We can have the funeral on Thursday."

He nodded then thinking it was not enough spoke. "He would like that." Thursday was one of his favorite days. Of people who had a favorite day, which Naru did not, most people liked Friday but Gene felt Thursday was best. The anticipation was better than the day.

She nodded holding back the tears that threatened to fall. No, she couldn't cry in front of him. He had his own pain and sadness. She should move away, but his hand-held her there. A gentle touch so foreign to them.

"Mother," the word brought her attention back to his eyes. It wasn't Luella, just her name, it was personal, a connection. For once his emotions and pain were plain on his face revealed for her to see. She collapsed into him expecting him to move away, but he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the ground and there they sat. Her crying softly, him holding her close. Arm around her shoulder he placed his chin on her head.

* * *

He said I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then


	2. Chapter 2

The monk knocked on the door. "Jou-chan," He was ten minutes early, before cases, usually he would be answered with the moans of the teenager within as she crawled out of bed to answer. He would make breakfast while she washed up and got ready. After ten minutes of waiting he slipped out his own key and slid it in the lock. "Jou-chan, I am coming in."

It was a hard day yesterday, he thought. Maybe she is still asleep, maybe she doesn't want to face the day. He heard a faint buzzing coming from the bedroom direction. His mind wandered as he slowly entered the room. Taking a deep breath he psyched himself out to meet with her tears.

"Jou-chan!" he called again moving toward her bedroom door. To his surprise the door was open, peaking around the corner he saw an empty bare room. Beside the futon an alarm clock blared its warning. Blaring the time in red 10 am.

The monk wandered back into the living area flabbergasted. Where was she. He wandered over to the table where there was a notebook laid across it. A single word written on the front. Sendai. While musing over the single word there was a harsh wrapping on the door.

"Mai-Chan! I brought muffins to replace the flavor of that monks horrible eggs." She knocked again as the monk opened the door.

"Horrible eggs?" he asked. "Since when have you been a connoisseur?" he stood in the doorway blocking her entrance.

"Let me through you moocher." she used her single pointer finger to push him out of her way and barged into the apartment. "Mai-chan!" she called again. The monk stayed leaning against the door notebook in hand. He flipped through a few pages finding the next ones blank and the previous with only school notes.

"Where is Mai?" Ayako asked coming back to the Monk.

"Don't know." He shrugged, "Only clue." he handed her the notepad. Then turned back into the apartment. "Her alarm clock was going off when I came in. Her futon looks slept on but not taken care of." he stated entering her bedroom again. Pressing a button he saw the alarm set for 630 am. "She left before 630." he stated Then moved to the nightstand where a jewelry box sat open with some coins in the bottom. "Do you think she had a little savings here?" he asked motioning toward the box.

Ayako approached the box and nodded. "I suggested she keep a small reserve. I gave her that box."

"Why would she leave, possibly for Sendai, before 630 in the morning with a little extra cash?"

"She doesn't have a cell or house phone," Ayako stated. "Even after I offered she wouldn't keep one."

"I offered also." the monk mentioned absently. "Why wouldn't she write anything but one word?" He paced the small room his toe hit a bag. He bent to pick it up. "Her overnight bag is still here."

"It looks like she walked out of bed, into her clothes and out of the house." Ayako commented. "I wonder if she was dreaming?"

"She has never sleep walked before." Ayako shook her head. "It would be unlikely for her to start now, and if she did," she held up the notebook. "She wouldn't write something so clearly." he looked at the careful scrawl perfectly placed I the center of each block.

"Then maybe her instincts told her something?" the monk offered. Ayako nodded her agreement. "But normally it pushes her away from danger. Is there something wrong in the apartment?"

"Why would she go so far? She doesn't have any relations there either." He stated.

"She thinks with her heart. She tries to save everybody if she thought she could help someone…"

"Time is wasting," the monk snapped. "I don't like this I am going to follow her are you coming."

Ayako took a look around the room and nodded. "Yes, but I am contacting the others to see if they know anything about Sendai."

The monk nodded as he walked out of the apartment. Ayako pulled out her phone and started dialing. While the monk locked the door behind them.

* * *

London, England

* * *

"Mori-san, please forgive the late call, I am unsure what time it is in England but Mai went missing, we just wanted to let you know, we will call with any developments." Madoka replayed the message on speaker phone to Lin.

"I missed the call about 2:30 am." She explained. "Should we tell Oliver?"

Lin studied the phone. 2:30 meant 10:30 in japan It was 5 am now which meant 1pm in Japan. He opened his laptop and pulled up several websites checking emails and news sites for any information.

Only one thing raised his attention and email from Osamu, Yasuhara. Subject: Sendai?

He clicked it open reading contents. It was succinct.

"Taniyama-san Disappeared this morning before 6:30. Her apartment was empty and only clue was the word Sendai. No clothes taken, no preparation, only a little cash taken. We believe her instincts may have led her to leave. If you have any information please forward."

Lin searched through the his contacts and information on the area. He had no more information on the area then the others. No clue why she would be there.

"Contact her back, see if there are updates. If they already found her I do not want to upset Noll." He pinched the bridge of his nose, it had been less than a week since they had arrived back. He had been hoping to take a break but there was no rest for the weary.

Madoka quickly dialed the number and held it up to her ear waiting. "Speaker phone." Lin listened while still searching the internet. If Mai sensed something he probably wouldn't find anything but he was not just an average researcher.

"Matsuzaki," the phone was answered crisply.

"Ayako, it is Madoka, any word on Mai?"

"Madoka," there was a pause and a murmur in the background. "No news, we are driving parallel to the route Mai might have taken by train. We have confirmed a girl matching her description several locations but have not caught her."

"I see." Madoka stated. "We just received your message, and one from Yasuhara. We have no information on Sendai."

"Have they noticed any earthquakes?" Lin asked not looking up from his computer screen.

"Is that Lin-san? No, I haven't noticed any earthquakes, Why?" Madoka leaned over Lin's shoulder and checked the screen he had pulled up.

"There have been a series of quakes just off the coast of japan. 70 km from the coast."

"You think she is headed toward a quake? Why would she do something like that?"

"It is the only anomaly in that area I have found. No other weather, political or social disturbances reported."

"Earthquakes are common. Japan may have been formed from an earthquake." The monk argued from the background. A horn blared somewhere.

"Watch where you are driving you crazy monk." Ayako grumbled. "Thank you for calling, we will let you know any information we find." The call ended.

Lin closed the lid to the laptop before stuffing it into a case and standing in a single well practiced movement.

"Where are you going?" Madoka asked.

"Noll should know, and make his own choices."

"He just got back 5 days ago, It is 5 am. Shouldn't you wait?" Madoka followed behind him. "let him sleep."

"Do you know when was the last time that boy slept past 5am?" Lin asked in a cool voice. _Do you know when I have slept past 5am?_

Madoka followed closely behind him to the south and hall which Noll kept his room. she slowed as Lin approached the door. He hesitated a second before knocking, the door opened to admit him and closed securely behind him.

Knowing she had no place in with those two men, she headed to the kitchens. The cooks and maids should be preparing for breakfast and one could bring tea and biscuits to them. they may live with out sleep, but food would keep them going.

Noll opened the door, seeing Lin he stepped to the side allowing his entrance then closed the door behind him. He walked over to his window and sat on the sill looking out. Lin laid his laptop on a side table and opened it before gazing out the window. In the pitch blackness before dawn only their reflections were revealed in the window. He hesitated, watching the reflection of his long time friend, was this just another stab of guilt? Examining to reflection he knew so well he wondered why it felt alien in this cold room.

"What is it Lin?" he asked. Pulling Lin out of his thoughts.

"Madoka got a call from Japan." He stated, pulling himself away from the window. "Mai disappeared this morning. About 5 hours ago." He turned back toward his computer, refusing to pressure his friend by watching his reaction. She disappeared before 6 am taking only a little money. No trace of foul play. She left a note with a single word. Sendai."

"Three hours from Shibuya by train, 4.5 driving." Noll stated not moving from the sill.

"They think her instincts told her to go there." Lin felt a heavy glare on his back and understood for Noll that was an obvious implication to the circumstances. "over the last 2 days there have bee a series of earthquakes off the coast of that area."

"Size." The single word a question.

"The first of note was 7.2 MW event on 9 March, with another three on the same day in excess of 6.0 MW."

"Off the coast." This time his statement was just a statement. "Tsunami, similar to one in India Possibly bigger."

"Are you sure?" Lin looked up at his friend, his boss. He seldom questioned his expertise but usually didn't like when he was right.

"Call them back," Noll pulled the laptop around to face him.

Pressing a single button he redialed Ayako. He was greeted with "Matsuzaki,"

"Matsuzaki-san," he returned the greeting. "Noll believes possible a tsunami."

"We have tsunami walls and warning systems. I doubt it could cause to much harm. Why would Mai-chan head toward the tsunami?"

"If the quakes continue at their pace the tsunami could bring waves 3 to 6m high. Tsunami walls will not be enough. Get her out of there."

"We haven't found her yet." Ayako's voice rung out slightly worried. "By our calculations she is probably an hour or two ahead of us still."

"Stop checking out every station. Drive straight through."

"But how do we know she went this way?" Noll stayed silent for a moment. "We read the note but instincts change, they aren't always clear."

"There are three major nuclear power plants in Fukushima near Sendai." Noll stated. "If there is a tsunami they will be hit."

Profanity was heard in the background and the noise of a car revving. "Monk!" they heard Ayako yelp.

"If he is right, Jou-chan is headed to the middle of disaster."

"We will crash and you will get a ticket."

"Least of my worries."

"He could be wrong," she whined.

"How often has that happened?" silence reined on that side of the call. "I am not risking him being right, again."

"We will be on a flight back in two hours." Noll stated then nodded to Lin to close the phone. "Are you coming?" he asked studying his friend, confidant, guardian.

Lin pinched the bridge of his nose, going through a list of reasons not to, but even if Mai was only missing he felt he had to return. "What are you telling you parents." Noll set his jaw hard. "Madoka knows and they just buried one son."

Noll sat on the bed and fingered the quilt. "I will talk to mother." He stood and left the room. Lin realizing a moment too late the quilt was handmade by Noll's mother when they were young. He had always kept it tucked away in the closet, Lin had almost forgotten it existed. Lin grabbed Noll's suitcase and placed several sets of clothing in it along with a book and notebook. He grabbed the map of japan and zipped up the case. On the stand under the light he spotted a familiar key, he slid that too into his pocket. As he too left the boy's room, he met Madoka.

"What is happening?"

Lin continued walking his stride long making Madoka lengthen her own to catch him. "Tsunami, Noll believes, we are headed back."

"So soon?"

"Japan…" Lin paused mid-stride. "Japan changed us," he included himself knowing it was true. "That girl means a lot and I don't think he can handle losing her also."

"You are going as his guardian again? We have others, Henderson learned Japanese, he could go." Her voice pleading.

He nodded, "His guardian, I am still bound to protect him," he paused "I owe her something more also."

Madoka stopped following him. "So it's true, you love them also?" she asked hate lacing her words. "They took my father, they took your grandparents, and they took Gene!"

"'They' took nothing. 'She' would give everything. 'She' taught me, there is no us, no them. If you hate, hate for something a person did. Don't blame everyone for something one person has done."

"If you go…"

"Don't say something we will regret," he whispered releasing her. "Come with me?" he asked. She stood still. "I will come back for you." He turned and left her there. Heading to his room to pack and prepare. He felt the strain of the promise he had made her a long time ago. 'When I come back from Japan for good, I will settle down, we can be together.' Other words entangled his thoughts. 'Protect Noll while he is Japan for me Lin.' The professors words echoed back to him. He was not free of that promise. He was still staying at the Davis' house in case Noll needed him. He was still bound although it was a binding he accepted, he wondered if he was letting another promise unravel.

Oh I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then  
Cause I'm a ramblin' man  
I ain't ever gonna change

* * *

Noll padded softly to the garden. Gene loved to garden, it was a special place for him and his adopted mother. He drew a deep breath before pushing through the door. He was surrounded by roses and chrysanthemums and a dozen other flowers and trees he didn't care to name. He knew where she would be. Laying beneath the willow.

As he approached he feared she might have fallen asleep but the soft crunch of stone beneath his feet made her look up.

"Oliver," she spoke the word as though it was a question.

"Just me mother," she nodded at his words. He wondered if Gene had visited his mother like he had him. "I have to go back." His words lightly more than a whisper brought her eyes to meet his.

"What is this now dear?"

"Something happened," he hesitated, "Something will happen." he tried to clarify, words coming hard as they normally didn't. "Mai is missing. The team believes it is something related to her psychic instincts. I have to go find her."

"She seems important." His mother mused.

Noll nodded, "I can't let her disappear," he said, "I can't let her go."

"I can't lose my other son." Her words a whisper.

Noll stayed silent. He just stood there. "You know if Gene had come back you wouldn't be leaving." She said almost mystically. "It ain't fair he died to young. God knows how I miss him," she looked up to meet his eyes. "We miss him." She corrected herself. "All the hell this family had gone through. Just knowing he was gone. I wonder who he'd be today." She met his eyes and held them. "But I also wonder, who you'd be today."

"Mother," he began but she held her hand up to stall him.

"You would still rely on him for the emotional connection if you could. Whatever you are pursuing now is not scientific, but emotional." She held her arms out in invitation he obediently stepped into her hug. "Someday I want you to come home and tell me about everything." She released her hold and he walked away without hesitation. She watched him go, losing another piece of her heart.

He said I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then  
She said you're ramblin' man  
You ain't ever gonna change  
Got a gypsy soul to blame  
And you were born for leavin'


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for following. I know it is a bit fragmented but that is somewhat on purpose. It has come to me in bits and pieces and the style adds a bit of its own atmosphere to writing. As far as what Genre this is... I am not sure. A Tsunami is a tragic no matter what I am not sure about the end of this though. Tell me what you think, anyway onward.

* * *

Ten hours into the flight, Lin and Noll had slept almost eight of them. The announcement when it came was spoken with such calmness it took a moment before the passengers could process the pilot's words. "Yesterday at approximately 2:46 JST a 9.0 magnitude earthquake occurred in the north-western Pacific Ocean approximately 72 km (45 mi) east of the Oshika Peninsula of Tōhoku, Japan, it lasted approximately six minutes. Following it, major tsunami that brought destruction along the Pacific coastline of Japan's northern islands. There was impact with three nuclear power plants in the Fukushima province although they are reporting are minimal damage. Sendai airport where we are scheduled to land at is unable to receive flights. We will be landing in Tokyo. News is still developing on this situation. You will be briefed more thoroughly after we land. Please stay calm and hold your questions until we land."

While taxiing to the terminal Lin dialed Matsuzaki-san.

"Yes?" an exhausted voice answered. "Hold that there," followed less clearly.

"Matsuzaki-san, we landed in Tokyo, what is the situation."

"Mai headed toward the worst area of this tsunami." There was a crackle on the phone. "No honey, don't touch that, here monk talk to them," the phone sounded like it changed hands.

"Hello?"

"Takigawa-san, what is the situation?" Lin asked.

"We are outside of Sendai, there is a 15-20 mile radius from where Mai could be, only impassable roads from here. We are helping people as we go. Matsuzaki-san's medical abilities and my…" his hesitation spoke louder than his words. "There is a lot of death."

"We will work our way to you." Lin stated not forcing the monk to explain further.

"Yasuhara is in your area, he is bringing help through his school, a large van of supplies, see if you can tag along."

"Ask if they have anything of Mai's with them." Noll stated.

The monk had overheard the question and replied. "No, we did not think we would need it, nor were we planning on your assistance."

* * *

"Have you seen this girl?"

Another head shook their denial. Yasuhara turned to the next person. "Have you seen her?" another head turned away. Everyone was searching. Each person examined the picture in hopes they could help someone's sorrow while they looked for their own. They in turn showed their own photos which seemed to blend and morph into the same one.

A sharp whistle cut the air, it tugged on Yasuhara and he turned toward where it had sounded, Lin's alert to either return to the base (car) or that they had more info. It was in the opposite direction of the car and Yasuhara's heart leaped in his chest with hope.

"Come, its Lin, they found something." He tapped Ayako on the shoulder as she asked another person about the photo and helped bandage.

"She still needs help," she nodded to a girl who clutched a woman's shirt with one hand and held the other close to her chest, the stained sleeve showed need for medical attention. "Come back and tell me what you find out."

"As soon as I can." Yasuhara agreed, heading toward Lin and Naru.

"Yes, I do remember this girl," a woman spoke softly. "I was waiting for the red light when she tapped on my window." The woman explained while Yasuhara approached. "She said I needed to go to higher ground. To leave the car for higher ground." she shook her head. "I told her I couldn't climb it with my legs. They are too weak. She pleaded with me and then this bicycle came up and rammed into her. The young man apologized, he was scared and wanted to find his wife but would help her. She asked him to take me to higher ground. Promising his wife would be there when he got there." She paused a finger caressing the image in the picture. "He somehow got me on the bike, he wanted to take her but she insisted she would make it herself. He took me away safely, and don't you know his wife was awaiting him there. I haven't seen her since."

"Where was this?" Naru asked.

"Not too sure, on Kawasa st, near Daichi."

"Was she hurt?"

"The bike hit her knee, but she said she was fine, she stood up on it."

"Thank you Chiyo-san."

"She is a sweet girl, I hope you find her soon."

* * *

Back with Ayako...

"Onee-san," a young girl cried as Ayako cleaned the cuts on her hand.

"Onee-san?" Ayako asked.

"You don't have any other sisters Mikoto." The mother stated while holding onto a smaller boy.

"But she said to call her that." The girl whined showing the picture to her mother, "She carried us to the building Oka-san."

"Was that her?" the mother looked again, "Yes. that girl, it was her." the mother nodded.

"Told you,"

"Hush now," the mother scolded the girl, "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't recognize her at first." The woman shook her head. "So many people, so many things. She helped us get onto the top of our car as the water came in, she held the girls so they wouldn't fall, and then helped get them onto a truck and into an apartment building." She rubbed her eyes absently. "It was the only one left standing when the water stilled."

"What happened after that?" Ayako asked patiently.

"She got the girls up and then the water started to pull back, she was stranded on the truck. She told us to keep moving higher, I didn't look back."

Ayako comforted the woman gently. Her own eyes watering against her will. "She will be happy to know you survived."

* * *

Back with the others...

Someone bumped Yasuhara in the back and he turned a small girl bowed her apology then scuttled away. While he watched her saw a small brunette moving away from him. Toward the picture boards. Yasuhara watched for a second before trailing after her, Her brown wavy hair bounced as she almost skipped to the boards. She halted in front of them as he struggled through the throng of people to catch up.

He reached out to the girls shoulder "Mai?" he asked, te girl turned and her hair bounced again to reveal green eyes looking up at him.

"Sorry, do I know you?" the unfamiliar voice asked.

Yasuhara backed up slightly, "I'm sorry, I thought you were..."

"I hope you find her." the girl spoke happily. "We just found my brother, we may have lost all our possessions but all my family is safe. Tomorrow will be better I am sure." she gave him a warm smile that reminded him of Mai.

when I close my eyes I see you  
No matter where I am  
I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines  
I'm with your ghost again...

* * *

Hours later...

"We might have to face it." Yasuhara was the only one who spoke. They all sat exhausted around the car. "We might not be able to find her soon, there are thousands in the shelters all across japan right now. When she is able she will call one of us."

"I can't give up on Jou-chan so easily. She wouldn't give up on us." The monk stated fatigue showing heavily on his features. With so many deaths he had placed so many to rest, exorcised hundreds of recently departed his skin was pale and his soul overwhelmed.

"We have no leads, we should search the shelters." Matsuzaki-san stated. "If she survived that is where she will be.

Noll stood on the edge of the group he had helped search with Lin and the others for the last 8 hours getting no results. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, if he listened he didn't acknowledge the others.

"There is one way we haven't tried." Lin spoke up.

"How?" John asked. His eyes were bleary with exhaustion but he to refused to give in to weakness. "We will try most anything."

Lin pulled the key from his pocket and examined it.

"Is that Mai's lucky key?" Ayako asked.

Naru turned and stared at Lin who nodded. Naru walked over and grabbed for the key. Lin closed his hand and pulled away from Noll.

"Are you sure?" Lin stared the boy in his eyes holding the key above his head where his height was to his advantage. "Are you ready if she is dead?" Noll flinched slightly but glared at his friend.

"I am prepared for the consequences."

"Then do it right, Sit and meditate for five minutes," Noll glared at him and grabbed for the key. "It will do Mai no good if you are not in control and synchronize too strongly and pass out before telling us where she is."

With a growl in his throat Naru stalked away and sat on the hood of a car half submerged in debris.

"Are you sure this is a smart idea?" the monk asked. "What will happen if he can't find her?"

Lin shook his head, "I worry more what happens if he does." He glanced toward the boy meditating. "He may lose it, either way. the profffesor will fire me for this but Noll..." he paused watching his ward. "If he does lose it, be prepared to run, you won't be able to help him."

The others looked on, remembering the one time they had seen his power. He caused the destruction of a minor god, a cave, and almost everyone within. It almost killed him, stopping his heart and breathing. They all nodded knowing their limitations against the magnitude of power.

"Lin," a Naru called. "Bring it over here, please."

Lin eyed each of the others before walking over to Naru.

"Standard procedure, Synchronize for ten seconds then disconnect. Assist after 12. We can go in longer phases once we know what we are dealing with." Lin heard the slight detachment in his voice but a glance at Noll's eyes told him he had less control then he would admit.

"Twelve seconds." Lin repeated calmly. Noll nodded meeting his eyes. Lin held out the key and placed it in Noll's open hand and began counting.

* * *

"Here, take him." The voice screamed from his lips. Her voice. In his hands he lifted up a small child maybe four years old with black hair. He could feel someone lifting him up out of his hands and he released his hold keeping his hands up to catch if the other hands slipped.

'Thank you,' a voice answered and as the boy was set on the floor next to a woman who looked related, mother Noll guessed, his heart burst with excitement. Without waiting he bent down and grabbed a smaller child that clung to his leg. He realized he was standing on a large piece of metal. His view turned as he lift the child up toward the waiting woman again. 'Can you reach?' her voice came through his lips again. She took a step forward and he felt the second child lifted from his hands. His foot found a shaky edge and wobbled weakly beneath him. The child lifted clear of him and he felt relief flood his body. The child was safe.

* * *

"Noll," a male voice called to him. He looked up to the apartment where the woman was and found a different face. Male, black hair covering half of it. "Noll," he felt a hard slap to the side of his face. He looked toward the man and his eyes began to focus.

"Lin," he spoke the name coming back to himself. He bent his head to his chest realizing his eyes were dripping he rubbed them with his coat sleeve to rid himself of them. He took an few long slow breaths before lifting his head again.

"She handed a child, two children to their mother." He stated.

"Where was she?" Lin prompted.

Naru closed his eyes to concentrate. He knew he should have paid attention to the surroundings not the children. "Metal beneath her feet. Apartment building to the east. Five story. She handed the kid onto the second." He concentrated further out, next to the apartment building, around the metal beneath their feet. "the building next door was collapsed, water had settled slightly, slowed. She stood…" he shook his head and concentrated again. "metal, box, ridges on the edge, tall as a second story."

"a semitrailer." A voice beyond him spoke.

He fit the description to the memory and nodded. "Semitrailer." He agreed not quite placing the voice or his own.

"You said the water slowed, which way was it going?"

Not opening his eyes he continued concentrating. "Past me, further in." he shook his head. "That is all I got, I didn't see anymore children on the truck. She might have gotten into the apartment building, he felt her hope and happiness lacing his own words but ignored it. "15 seconds." He stated opening his hand for the key.

"No, we can find this apartment building and ask after her." Lin stated his voice firm. Noll knew he had heard the taint in his voice and scowled at his guardian.

"We don't even know which town she was in, which apartment building it was, whether that building collapsed at the water moved out of the town. We need more." His voice hoarse and laced with anger and fear.

"You are in no condition for 15 more seconds." Lin stated coldly.

"I can handle this." Noll stated. Eyes glaring daggers at Lin.

"What pain did you feel? Was she hurt?"

"None she was hopeful, excited."

"Physical, not emotional."

Noll shook his head. "Nothing." He firmly stated.

"Nothing?" Lin leaned forward and pressed a hand onto Noll's knee making him hiss in pain. As Lin pulled his hand away and examined the blood. "None?" his voice laced with anger.

Noll leaned forward and examined the knee and the rest of his body. "When she stepped forward it felt weak, she struggled slightly for balance but lifted the child clear of the truck." He looked up to Lin. "It happened before not while I was there."

Lin nodded, he had seen it appear, as soon as he had connected with her, preexisting injury as long as she didn't harm it further Noll would heal without worry.

"Ten seconds, pull me at twelve, she should make it to the apartments by then." Noll stated. Emotion gone from his face, sobered through pain and acknowledgment. Lin pressed his lips to a thin line, he didn't like the idea, but it was the best they had. Lin placed the key into his outstretched hand and waited.

* * *

"Come on Jou-chan." The woman called. Naru looked up to the woman who stretched out her empty hands again for her. Mai could tell she was smaller then her, weaker. She reached up for the woman. Intent on grabbing the rail as soon as it was close enough. The woman pulled and he reached up gather strength but felt the grip weaken as she took it. his hand tightened to a vice as he reached for the rail with the other but she wasn't high enough as the grip slipped.

Beneath his feet a groan of metal. Movement threw her off balance. The last straw and the grip disappeared she fell back. Metal bent and pain shot threw his shoulders, but he felt a smile spread across his features.

"Take care of Mikado and Junko for me." Her voice hollered through the wind as he felt the world begin to move, it spun in her head and beyond her body, as the clouds rushed by he felt a jerk from the outside world but he held onto the truck and Mai. Above her a building shuddered under the pressure metal screeched as it bent a glance showed a Ferris wheel falling into the current not too far away. His vision faded black. And he released the hold.

* * *

"Noll," he heard the call seeming farther then it should. "Noll!" the holler next to his ear made him cringe.

"Lin," his voice croaked out the word.

"Noll if you ever refuse to release a hold again I will kill you myself." Lin's voice a ragged gasp in relief. He could feel the Sorcerers ire at him but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

"No green." He stated.

"Are you sure he's back, he isn't making any sense?" another male voice spoke Noll reached for the name came back with the occupation. Monk.

"Look at me." A female voice assaulted him, he felt her hands on his face a finger above his eyelid prompting him to open them. Reluctantly he complied. A bright light was shown in one then the other. He laid still during the prodding as she moved to touch his shoulders and neck. He concentrated on the memory, she fell back onto the truck, she lived, he felt pain from her toes to her head. He rechecked each section, before she passed out she was alive. Tired of the prodding and feeling the overwhelmed feeling fade he moved to sit.

"Don't you move around just yet." The female demanded, she pressed a hand against his shoulder to hold him down and he pushed it away forcing himself to sit.

"No green Lin." He repeated. "She missed the apartment. Her knee wouldn't hold her. She fell back onto the truck, painful but alive."

"You were looking for the green?" Lin's cool voice asked. Noll bent his head to his chest. Avoiding looking at any of them. The female hand grabbed his wrist and he shook her free.

"When someone dies, all visions from them change to green. Highlights and hues." He clarified. "She is still alive." He heard the grunt of acceptance from his assistant and relaxed slightly more. "She passed out as the tsunami started pulling back." He closed his eyes remembering back relaxing into the exhaustion he felt heavily settling on his shoulders. "Mikado and Junko." He mumbled.

"Stay awake with us Noll." Lin commanded placing a controlling hand on his shoulder. "What did you say."

"Mikado," his lips fought to form the words."Junko," he mumbled again.

"Who is Mikado and Junko?" the guardian prodded.

"The children Mai saved."

"How old are they?" another male voice. Monk, he reminded himself.

"two…" he concentrated. Sleep was what he wanted. "maybe four. Black hair, 30 lbs and maybe 35 very close." He sat up straighter then pushed himself to his feet. "I'm OK now." He stated placing one hand on the car to steady himself. The movement pushing back the exhaustion. "There was something, like a Ferris-wheel on top of a building."

"There is a Ferris-wheel on top of a store in Sendai, they have festival all year there." Bou-san spoke up.

"The building said…" he hesitated kicking himself for lack of Kanji comprehension. "Lin paper?" he asked. Lin handed him a pad and pen. "It looked like this." He drew the symbol.

"Yes, Tohino market square. Five miles south of here." The monk pointed.

"Noll won't be able to walk that far and you guys are not to good shape either." Lin stated.

"The coast is only half mile out, maybe we can find a boat?" Yasuhara pointed out. "Some reports said those on the water have survived the worst of the waves, they were pushed back out further but some have returned."

"Shounen run ahead and persuade them." the monk ordered. Once the boy was out of hearing the monk looked up to Lin. "We won't be any help for you out there." The monk nodded to Ayako and himself. "Staying here she can help the survivors, I will support where needed, there are still some spirits roaming around." He gave a shrug as though it didn't matter to him. Noll and Lin saw the sunken shadows around his eyes and the way his hands shook. "We will just hold you back. Kid bring Jou-chan back to us."

Noll watched him and nodded. Lin glanced between the two of them and to Noll. Taking care of two more exhausted bodies would not be helpful and he nodded also. "Noll." His voice calm but strong pulled him to him. Lin braced the man under his shoulder taking the weight off the right knee and letting him rest a little bit as they headed toward the shore.

And when I close my eyes I see you  
No matter where I am  
I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines  
I'm with your ghost again  
It's a shame about the weather  
I know soon we'll be together  
And I can't wait till then  
I can't wait till then


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chapter, I hope you enjoy, won't be to much longer now.  
Please keep reviewing, it keeps me going. Tell me what you think... I know the ending, it has been written, but tell me what you think or hope will happen.

* * *

Mai awoke fuzzily. Her head hurt, her back hurt. Her knee throbbed beyond the other two. Beyond the pain, her mind woozily tried to grasp reality, her mind and the world spun in opposing directions.

_'What happened, where am I?'_ she wondered. Pain told her she was awake, she was alive. She opened her eyes to a foggy double vision. Her head swam with the effort. Closing her eyes she relaxed into the fog, pain could wait. She felt a familiar pull, sleep, well dreams.

Mai woke to the darkness, as she was accustomed. Her body was numb and the world swirled slowly around her. As she sat, she spied thousands of ghost lights swirling around. The atmosphere was tense and pounded with the rhythm of waves. She realized the lights were not still or silent as the normally were. They began to sway with the noise of the waves being pulled one way then settling and surging the other. As they were pulled she heard, screaming and weeping, feel fear and pain as they swirled in confusion. Mixing and swirling together as they surged past she felt their pull and her spirit seemed to yearn to follow the peaceful movements.

"Hold still there Mai," she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Gene?" she asked He gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry; I never knew your name."

"I never told you, I thought it would be best if I was only a figment of your imagination."

"I thought that in the beginning," she admitted. As another wave rushed by, she braced herself. Once she decided not to move with them it was not hard to resist their pull and the pressure lessened. "What is going on here?" The cries and emotions still pressed on her soul.

Gene watched the spirits pass by and lowered his eyes. "There were a lot of deaths; many are out here in the sea."

His eyes wandered, "If you do not anchor yourself you could be swept away too, you're in bad shape." he nodded in her direction and she saw her body lying in a pile of debris. She was laying on a large piece of metal, semi trailer, she seemed to remember, but was flattened on both sides. One side had a portion of a tree, the other some sort of metal, circle, cups? Somehow, she was covered in dark muddy sludge; it caked her from head to toe.

"Never mess with mother nature." Gene commented, "A Ferris-wheel and a ten story building is only a pieces of twisted metal and concrete in the middle of the ocean."

Mai analyzed the pieces and accepted Gene's conclusion but doubted she would ever have come to the same conclusion so quickly on her own. "The tree is sheltering you slightly for the night but you need to get back to your body. It is weak." he brushed some of the dirt off her face and revealed a slice on her head. It did not start to bleed again but he did not touch it again.

"Get yourself wrapped up in something warm if you can." He looked seriously at her. "It will be a while before anyone comes, but you can live if you want to bad enough." He hugged her around the shoulders. "I miss when you're not around," He stated holding her close. "But it's not your time, fight." she nodded into his chest and he laid her back into her body. As she faded from the astral plane, he pleaded "Fight!"

Oh I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then  
Cause I'm a ramblin' man  
I ain't ever gonna change  
I gotta gypsy soul to blame  
And I was born for leavin'  
And when I close my eyes I see you  
No matter where I am  
I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines  
I'm with your ghost again  
It's a shame about the weather  
I know soon we'll be together  
And I can't wait till then  
but I can wait till then

* * *

As Mai awoke, she felt Gene's conviction and strength pushing her. Her eyes were blurry but she blinked it away and reached through the fog feeling out the rest of her body. Her head throbbed but she pulled herself up to sitting. The metal beneath her was slippery and her slight movement caused her to slide which stopped when her feet hit something solid. She cringed in pain as stars stabbed her eyes. Pain was never her friend and something was seriously wrong with that leg. She held still letting her eyes do the investigating.

A tree was shimmied up to her right bent in half and shielding her from the wind. To the left she saw the Ferris-wheel. From her view, she could identify a bench and an awning ripped and ragged in the wind. Other debris lay further away and beyond but Mai kept her goals small. The throbbing continued and she chanced a glance at her leg. The knee was bloody and bent swelled stiffly in place but she did not think it was still bleeding. She knew Ayako would wrap it. Thoughts of her protective friends gave her strength. 'Fight' she heard Gene's conviction echo in her ears.

She debated. There was fabric on the Ferris-wheel but she thought Ayako would have kept her still until it was bandaged. She looked closer and finding nothing else to bandage she sacrificed her sweater and a branch that was within reach. Straightening and splinting her leg left Mai panting in pain where she lay. She laid back to recover but refused to close her eyes. Gene's support strengthened her, but his worry scared her. As the throbbing receded, Mai planned her next movement.

The twisted metal that once was a Ferris-wheel Mai noted the ripped awnings looked like blankets and the base stuck up out of the debris like a beach umbrella. Her instincts pulled her toward it and she pulled herself into a sit, then using a tree branch she levered herself to a stand. She gripped the branch with all her will power as pain and nausea caused her vision to blacken and Fade.

"No," she whimpered willing herself to hold her consciousness as tightly as she gripped the branch. As the spinning ceased and her vision faded, she relaxed hold. Tears streamed down her cheeks but as she brushed them away with her sleeve, another stream replaced it. She ignored the futile battle and focused on her goal anew. In front of her pink and blue awnings waved their defiance at her. Grasping a loose branch in her left hand opposite her injured knee, she loosened her grip on the tree.

"Ayako," she spoke taking a step forward wincing as pain shot through her leg as she jarred it.

"Bou-san," she pictured his hand on her shoulder protectively.

"John," she saw his smile of encouragement.

"Masako," she felt her take her hand in support.

"Lin," her voice shook as he offered her a hand up.

"Naru," she whimpered as he looked up from his book at her.

"Gene," she whispered as he welcomed her warmly to the astral plane. She saw the awning wave like a victory flag overhead. Looking up she reached for it, beneath her the branch slipped, weight shifting onto her leg, pain seared up her leg and she slammed back onto the ground.

With the throbbing pain consuming her, Mai lay still where she fell. Tear streaks staining her cheeks eyes dry, because they had no more tears to give. She whimpered to herself. "Oka-san, Otou-san." She missed them so much. Would it be so bad to see them again? "Can I come home?"

She said I wanna see you again  
But I'm stuck in colder weather  
Maybe tomorrow will be better  
Can I call you then

* * *

Yasuhara being charismatic as ever persuaded a fisherman to allow them to take his boat and rescue survivors on the debris islands. Without hesitation, Lin slid behind the wheel and pushed the boat out into the deeper waters. Yasuhara pivoted on the bow watching for possible debris that could harm the boat. Noll relaxed in a chair taking a small nap to regain what strength he could.

After three hours, the fishing boat listed in the water while Yasuhara and Lin searched another debris pile for survivors. Only a couple had yielded any living results. Two people and a dog that now sat at Naru's feet and growled at Yasuhara when he tried to approach.

"Noll we have to turn back," Lin spoke softly but his words were firm, as he clambered back onto the boat. "Light is fading and so is the gasoline."

"She is close, where is the key?"

"Now is not the time."

"If not now when? She has to be close."

"Who knows how many of these islands there are or how far they reach, we can't risk these others."

"If I can't see her we can go back." Noll stated firmly holding out his hand. Yasuhara looked between the two of them. His smile had faded with the death he had witnessed. His eyes pleaded with hope but he said nothing.

"Five seconds." Lin relented holding out the key. Noll nodded.

His eyes blearily crept open, sore and dry they surveyed endless water. Carefully he rolled onto his other shoulder and looked. Another island, a chimney and antenna, a dog yipped excitedly; it jumped from the other island to hers and padded forward. She saw red paw prints following the limping pooch. It approached and licked her face then curled around on top of her. The warm fur comforted and warmed her. It yipped twice more.

Noll heard a yip as he let go. He released his hold completely hearing the key drop to the bottom of the boat. There was another yip and a fourth. "The dog, I connected to strongly Lin."

"No, I hear the dog too." He looked up. "Is she near it?"

Noll nodded as he jumped onto the bow and leaned out looking for any sign. "This way," he motioned and Lin turned the boat in that direction. As they moved forward, Lin watched as the fog drifted in from the west. He thought an hour before they would be lost within it.

"Over there," Noll stated and jumped over the edge followed by the dog. Yasuhara and Lin leaned over the front to find a debris island under the edge of the boat. Lin pulled the boat to a halt and let it list in the water to the side. They could see Oliver approach a pile of clothing and shake it. They held their breath as the pile moved, then a man sat up.

"Son, I thought I was in for another night out here." The man's voice was a low rasp.

"Grandfather," Noll spoke respectfully. "There is a boat, can you stand?"

The man moved to stand but stumbled, Noll braced him and helped him walk back to the boat and handed the man up. As soon as he was done he left the boat and investigated the pile again, he had not gone too much farther when he found another person. Lin watched disappointment crest Noll's brow and it again was a different person. He carried another person over before investigating farther. Five people were added to the boat before it began to settle into the water deeper. The little boat was not made for so many people. Noll once again disappeared before Lin had a chance to catch him.

Yasuhara helped in the boat settling people and distributing the weight while Lin waited on the edge of the debris pile. The fog was rolling in and Noll had disappeared into the mist. Noll reappeared holding the hand of a small child who held another. His other side braced up an older man who leaned heavily on him.

"Noll, we can't take anymore." Lin spoke as he handed the child up to Yasuhara. "We haven't found Taniyama but we can try again tomorrow. Maybe we can get a better boat."

Noll shook his head. "One more look." While Lin supported the man above him onto the boat, Noll slipped away into the mist. Lin was forced to continue supporting the man as Noll disappeared. He cursed as the boy disappeared. He watched as the boat listed deeper into the water.

"Yasuhara," he called up to the boat and the boys head appeared over the top. "See if there is any extra weight we can get rid of."

Lin waited on the edge, knowing it was going to be nearly impossible to find the shore. His impatience bore on. He heard the patter of feet approaching and prepared himself to throw his ward back onto the boat then climb on himself.

"Here," Yasuhara called down and looked up to him. "The nets can go; there is extra water and blankets also. We have enough for one a piece." He tossed a pile of blankets down at Lin who deposited them onto the debris field. He then took hold of the net Yasuhara lowered with a few gallons of fresh water. "I think that is all." he gave a slightly hopeless shrug and Lin nodded. They got rid of only about 100 pounds the nets were heavy but if there were a problem, the Davis family would replace them.

He turned to the sound of footsteps behind him and watched as a single pair of feet slowly emerged. Then trailing behind them limped a set of four. Lin raised his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Noll dressed in black held a crumpled pink and blue awning. Among the many folds, he saw a brunet head slumped against the boy's shoulder.

"Is that Mai?" Yasuhara jumped off the edge of the boat. It rocked sharply and a few yelps were heard from the boat and is settled slowly back. Yasuhara looked back at it visibly nervous. The boat moved slightly further from the island.

"You are right," Noll stated examining the boat, as he stopped next to Lin. "It won't hold anyone else."

"We can't leave her here alone." Yasuhara stated.

"We can't take anyone off." Noll stated in agreement. "Lin will need to navigate, Yasuhara you need to tend to the others." He spoke keeping his voice steady, as exhaustion attempted to betray his emotions. He was sending away his most reliable assistant, more, a friend and compatriot. His mind wok through the calculations, Lin and Yasuhara were the most likely to get the boat back to shore. 95% with a 5% margin of error for unknown variables. Replace one or the either with Maior himself it would drop significantly. 45% if Mai or him went with a 70% more likelyhood another passenger would not make it because of lack of medical attention. Lin could normaly make it back with out issue, but the debris field without a second, would complicate things. In a way he was choosing one friend over another, Lin might see it like that. In truth he was sending away his best friend to protect him, sending away their best chance of rescue. Knowing that Lin was the only person he could trust to come back and save him.

And I love you but I leave you  
I don't want you but I need you

"What will you do?" Yasuhara asked.

Noll knelt next to the pile of blankets and carefully set Mai down.

"No." Lin stated.

"We can't take her," Noll stated.

"I cannot allow it." Lin stated. Yasuhara looked between the two of them confused.

Noll wrapped a blanket around Mai and stayed kneeling on the ground. "There is no other choice; some of those people will die if they spend another night out here."

"Who knows when we will get back out here, the boat will be out of gas by the time we are back and who knows how long it will take to get it refueled or find another one." Lin stated. Racking his brain for another answer, knowing there was not.

"If you don't leave soon you won't be able to see the stars to navigate."

Lin gave an inhuman growl as he stomped toward Naru. "You can go and navigate, I will stay with her," he pointed toward Mai but Naru just shook his head.

"I am past exhaustion; I won't make it to the shore awake."

"And you expect me to leave you here?"

"You don't have a choice."

Lin stared at the boy for a long moment. "Yasuhara, get back up there." He stated not taking his eyes off Noll. "Grab the first aid kit from the bridge, there should also be an emergency raft."

Yasuhara scrambled up the rope and disappeared onto the boat. Reappearing a minute later with several boxes. Lin caught each box as Yasuhara tossed them down and laid them next to where Mai. He approached the girl and examined her, Checking her responses and general condition.

"Hard to say, dehydration, exhaustion, and she seems sick that knee needs attention." He shook his head. "I don't know. She is pretty bad."

Noll nodded, having come to the same conclusion. "Are you sure you should have moved her?" Noll did not answer; it was one of his own questions. Back injury seemed unlikely, she looked like she had walked or crawled not too long ago, by now it would be too late if it was. The knee he would examine once he got a place settled to stay. He watched

Lin gave advice on the leg then climbed back onto the boat. As he turned back toward shore, he watched as his ward stood holding the girl. He knew Noll could do the calculations of either of them surviving, of Lin finding them again and the calculations for minimal risk and greatest human benefit of each situation. As he took one last look, the boy turned and walked further in to the island carrying his assistant. Lin wondered if he knew how hard it was to leave not only his boss, but also his best friend.

Well it's a winding road  
When you're in the lost and found  
You're a lover I'm a runner  
We go 'round 'n 'round  
And I love you but I leave you  
I don't want you but I need you  
You know it's you who calls me back here

* * *

Tell me what you think... Please?


	5. Chapter 5

I am thankful for all my reviewers. Please continue to write and so will I.

* * *

Minutes passed as Noll examined the debris island and found the best place to stay was where he found Mai. Huddled under the twisted metal of what was a Ferris-wheel. The cups would provide weather resistance and hold slight warmth. Quietly he settled Mai on a flat part before un-wrapping her leg. He spotted a belt above the knee and wondered how long the tourniquet had been in place. Too long would mean lack of use. He left it still as he pulled the fabric away from the leg. Thankful the girl was unconscious he pulled the leg straight twisting it back into alignment before splinting it back in place. Seeing minimal cuts, he loosened the tourniquet in hopes it would help.

He settled her back into the cup and then gathered some burnable debris and started a small fire. Light had faded to dark as he started a small containable fire and sat next to Mai.

…

…

…

Minutes….

Hours…

Time passed in a foggy darkness surrounded them.

"N…" Mai murmured. "Naru…?" her eyes opened then slid closed.

"Yes Mai?"

"Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you that." His voice soft, as he pulled her closer. "Idiot."

"Moe…" she wiggled in embarrassment the cringed as her leg jiggled.

"How could you walk into the middle of a tsunami?" He asked watching her expressions.

"Are Mikado and Junko…?" she began to ask then realized he wouldn't know who they were.

"They are fine, along with the woman on the corner of Kawasa and Daichi."

"Chiyo-san made it?" she asked his silence was answer enough. "I am glad." She relaxed back and settled into his shoulder.

"Mai, stay awake."

Naru stayed silent… what was he doing? Sleep could be healing, or she could slip into a coma and not awaken. He stiffened at the thought. How was he supposed to keep her awake, he was so tired?

"Hmm…?" she turned to look at him. "Don't look like that." Her voice was sad.

"Like what Mai," he turned so she could see him without twisting around.

"A sad smile." She gave him her own. "That is how Gene always looks." She looked down at her leg noticing it had been re-bandaged. She picked at the dirt on her pant leg. "I never understood, he was happy to see me, but I think he was sad I called him Naru."

"You dreamt it was me Mai?"

"Mmm…" she agreed looking up she saw his smirk. "Narcissist."

They heard whining from somewhere near them. Into the firelight stepped the dog that had been in the boat earlier. He met Naru's eyes then wandered over to Mai. He gently licked her face making her giggle. Then it settled onto her lap covering most of her legs with his body as she began to pet him.

...

…

…

Minutes… hours…

Time passed in the foggy darkness that surrounded them.

…

…

"Ne, Naru?"

…

…

"Yes Mai?"

…

…

"If you were stranded on a desert Island, who would you want to be with?"

…

…

"Baka,"

…

…

…

…

"Lin would be helpful," Mai continued. "He could build a boat and escape. While waiting he would be able to make hut and find food."

"Mai,"

"Yes Naru?"

"You would choose Lin?"

"No," Mai shook her head. "But wouldn't you? I mean Lin is your right hand man right?"

* * *

Later...

* * *

Deep in the night, the fog blurred all light, the water deafened all sounds the only thing that let Mai and Naru know they were alive was the warmth that held them together. Then bitter numbness blocked even that.

"Naru?"

"Yes, Mai," his voice let slip the slight relief he had at hearing her again.

"It's cold," she murmured her head snuggling further into the blanket. "Hold me?"

As Mai laid between his arms, sandwiched tightly to him, he wondered what he could do. Her skin had grown colder, clammy with the cold damp night. He let his arms roam up and down her arms trying to warm them.

"You don't have to." Mai murmured. As she snuggled her head deeper into the blanket.

Naru burrowed deeper into the blankets, pulling Mai into himself and pressing as much of himself to her as he could to warm her. He laid his head on her neck and did something he never thought he would. Something he hadn't done since he had seen his brother die. He prayed. He prayed to God to save her, he prayed for them to find her. He prayed.

Somewhere the darkness changed, the fog swirled then stilled. The air caught in a vacuum and the world stood still. Naru watched as a familiar face knelt in front of them. Fear attacked every fiber of his being.

* * *

Somewhere else in Japan...

* * *

Masako lay still in her bed. She felt sluggish and disconnected. The last two days was overwhelming. Spirits clamored for attention all around her overwhelming her. Her mother had sedated her. Although it weakened her control, Masako didn't fight it. It helped her disconnect and calm herself.

She wasn't sure if she was awake or sleeping when she saw a familiar face looking to her.

"Naru?" she asked.

The boy shook his head. "No, you're Gene aren't you?" he nodded.

"I'm Sorry; I need you to see something, our family…" he hesitated. "They should know."

"Is Oliver…?"

"I do not know the future…" he shook his head. "You can say no," he offered.

She shook her head, "If only to give your family peace, I will watch."

Gene gave her small smile. Brushing a stray hair out of her eyes, he spoke "Only on the outside do you seem as frail as a china doll."

Masako knelt in a familiar white Yukata. Hands folded daintily within the sleeves. She looked up to see with in the darkness. She saw Gene retreating away from her. In front of him was a huddled pile. Black. Black shirt and hair. Naru! She thought. Examining closer she saw something else, his arms wrapped around another, under his head, between his arms she saw brown hair. Mai! She tried to move forward but her body didn't respond. She could blink, and turn her head, but not move forward or make a sound. She could only watch, bare witness, as Gene had asked her.

"Mai," she heard Gene call. His voice called softly slightly higher than Naru's. "Mai."

She saw the brown hair move, a head popped up between Naru's arms. "Gene?" she asked.

Gene knelt in front of Mai. "It is time." His voice was soft, hesitant.

"What do you mean, time?" Mai questioned.

Gene held his hand out to Mai. Her hand came to grasp his. "It is time to go." His voice was only slightly above a whisper.

"You mean…" her voice trailed off.

Gene smiled sadly at her. A slight pull from him and she was standing up, Masako knew that she was slightly different form the Naru, less solid, more faded like Gene. Part of her passed through Naru. A soft green hue began to swarm around Mai's body, starting on the hand holding Gene moving slowly steadily from one area of her body to another. She felt a tear slide down her cheek for her friend. She had worried so much for Naru she hadn't thought of the others. She wondered if they had each suffered themselves over the last few days, she would call them; tell them all when she woke.

"But…" Mai mumbled. "You said if I fought, I could live." She hesitated trying to pull her hand from Gene's but he did not release her. Naru below them sat frozen in time. Masako wondered if he sat like she did listening, or if his mind and body were far away. She hoped he could not see this.

"Might," Gene admitted. "If you fought you might live." He looked down. "Your body was too weak. Maybe if you had gotten to a hospital…" he shrugged, "but if you hadn't fought Noll would never have found you." They both looked down at the frozen boy trying desperately to hold her body. Mai placed a hand on his head. Gently caressing it and brushing his hair back in place.

Masako felt something change. Electricity and pressure filled the area. Gene and Mai obviously noticed it looking around and then looked down to Naru. Glowing blue a static charge clung to him like a fine cloth. Mai knelt by him.

"No Naru," she whispered brushing his hair out of his eyes. "PK, Qigong can't help me, and will only hurt you."

The electricity grew thicker, pressure causing Masako's ears to pop.

"No stop it!" Mai cried hitting a hand against Naru's shoulder. "You'll only kill yourself." She whispered she wrapped an arm around his shoulders while Gene refused to let go of her other hand. Tears filled both their eyes. "No…" she cried.

The pressure hit a new level and caused the world to skew. Her vision faded to black as she felt the vision to fade.

Masako woke crying. The vision had faded leaving her in pain.

"Hara-san" a familiar female voice called to her.

"Mother?"

"No dear," the woman spoke placing a comforting hand on Masako's shoulder. "She had to go out."

"Makoto-sama." Masako rolled over into the woman's arms. "She's dead," the woman wrapped her arms around Masako. Over the years Masako had been in show business her parents had become distant with her fame, while her producer had moved to fill in the missing part.

And when I close my eyes I see you…  
No matter where I am…

I'm with your ghost again…


	6. Chapter 6

Please forgive me for the late update. A week of traveling around PA with family has me wiped out. But it also inspired me. Also forgive the short update but I have found a way to mediate the impending overwhelming tragedy of the story while still keeping true to the voice of the author. (No that wasn't meant as a third person reference to myself, (Although it felt like one(-_-Guilty conscious_))but the voice of the author (mine at least) can change in different stories)

Tell me what you think, and bare with me a little longer. Everyone has their part in this story... as everyone learns the pain of leaving someone behind, or being left behind in life.

* * *

England, Davis residence

* * *

Luella paced by her telephone. Lin had called giving periodic updates. The last one was her worst nightmare.

"We found Taniyama-san on a debris island along with several other survivors nearby. The boat we borrowed was not made for so many people. Noll stayed with Taniyama-san, while we returned. In the morning, we will find another boat, or there is talk of a helicopter. It is too foggy tonight for either until daybreak."

"How are their conditions?"

"Taniyama-san…" he hesitated. "Has an severely injured knee and was unconscious when I saw her. Her outlook is unknown. Noll did use psychometry and was fatigued when we left although otherwise unharmed."

"Thank goodness," Luella's heart leaped with hope.

"Mrs Davis I do not want to worry you or give false hope." Lin said in a calm steady voice. "I do not know what will happen to Noll if something happens to Taniyama-san."

"And you left them?"she felt anger lace her words.

"Yes, Ma'am." He accepted responsibility.

"Mr Lin, I will be talking to my husband about your continued employment, when you return expect a severance check." She hung up before he could respond.

Luella wondered if Lin was still looking, then dismissed the thought. Of course he would look, he was like a brother to Gene and Oliver. It had hit him almost as badly losing Gene as it did Oliver. He had set aside his hate and asked to go with Noll to Japan. A place he had never hidden his dislike for. She shook her head, her words were hasty and cruel. She didn't mean them. She hoped Lin knew it, she believed he did. Still he hadn't called since.

She continued pacing her room.

A soft knock came at the door but she ignored it. She wanted to wait by the phone. "Mrs Davis," a soft voice spoke to her. "There is something you should see." In the silence that followed Luella stared steadily at the phone. The door clicked open and footsteps approached her. "Mrs Davis mum?" the woman asked.

"What is it Julia?"

"Mum…" the woman hesitated. "the news is showing survivors."

"Really?" Luella moved toward the maid.

"Yes mum." She took the woman's hand and pulled her out of the room. Down the hall and to the servants' small little kitchen with a small TV in the corner. The 22'' screen flashed pictures of the tsunami.

"We are watching live shots from japan." The announcer spoke keeping his voice unnaturally neutral. "While we are still seeking information on the three nuclear power plants that were hit with the tsunami. The government is saying that they did catch fire but once the power is restored they will no longer be a danger. Charles, can you tell us what we are seeing."

There was a lag between the reporters who gave awkward smiles as they listened for the other to begin. "Thank you Thomas. We are getting reports that there have been several rescue attempts through the night by people on boats. When the tsunami wave pulled back from land many people were caught in houses and on buildings that were swept out to the ocean we have one live look now." The scene changed to a look at a ocean holding a floating landfill with small puddles around the edges. "The coast guard was given coordinates of known survivors and also possible drift locations for them by someone who had done several rescues late last night."

"Two dogs were spotted on this floating debris island and the coastguard is beginning a rescue." Luella allowed the voices to fade into the background as she intently watched as a boat pulled along side the debris. The one dog, yellow lab she guessed approached the boat and the rescuers tried to call to it. The dog waved its tail and barked then walked back to the other dog and licked its muzzle before going back toward the boat. The second dog, a chow mix stayed lying-down. The lens zoomed to see what looked like an injured back leg. The rescuers unable to catch the first dog approached the second cautiously. It accepted their petting but was unable to stand. The rescuers slid it onto a board and tied it gently and carried the dog toward the boat. The first dog hung close never letting the other out of sight but when they got to the boat he dodged back onto the island. One rescuer close enough grabbed for him. The dog slipped his hold and dodged a little further into the island. A few people followed the dog spreading out in hopes to capture it.

"I am not sure how thankful this dog is for the rescue." Mused a reporter. "He seems more interested in playing." Luella watched the dog though. Its ears were alert and high. The tail still. It wasn't playing. She intently watched as it lead them to twisted metal. A ride of some sort with pink and blue awnings flapping in the wind. The dog crawled under one then came back out and barked.

The rescuers approached the twisted metal car.

She could see a change in posture. One waved to another who cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered back to the boat. Movement began in a flourish people ran from the boat carrying backboards. The metal ride was lifted to reveal two bodies, entwined in one another protectively. Luella reached forward and traced the black clad boy they placed on a backboard. Once the coastguard started moving him she watched as they transported him and another body.

"Yes, We are getting confirmation that the coast guard has found two people, a male and a female who will be transported for medical care. They are not releasing any information other then it was male and female Japanese…"

The phone rang unanswered in the background.

Well it's a winding road  
When your in the lost and found  
You're a lover I'm a runner  
We go 'round 'n 'round  
And I love you but I leave you  
I don't want you but I need you  
You know it's you who calls me back here

* * *

Masako listened as the phone rang, once, twice, three times, four, she quit counting and held onto the phone. She had to let them know. Noll's parents should know what she saw.

"Hello, Davis residence."

Masako hesitated for a moment, 'w_as this something to do over the phone?'_

"Is anyone there." A female voice asked.

"Yes," Masako hurriedly spoke. "Is Luella or Professor Davis available?"

"The professor has taken a trip and we are waiting on information on a family emergency. May I take a message." The womans voice crisp and dismissing.

"No Ma'am," Masako knew she could not leave this in a message. "I am Hara, Masako, a coworker and acquaintance of their son Oliver from Japan. I need to speak with one of them in person as soon as possible."

"I understand Miss Masako please hold while I see if the Mistress will take the call." There was a click followed by soft murmuring before the phone was picked-up again.

"Hara-san?" an older woman's voice asked.

"Yes, Mrs Davis?"

"Do you have any word on my son?"

"After a fashion. This will take a little explaining" Masako apologized before beginning. "I am Hara, Masako medium from Japan who has worked with your son on several cases. He also contacted me in attempts to find Your other son Gene."

"He had mentioned you."

"With the tsunami, earthquakes and all the deaths, it has been very hard for me to handle so when Oliver returned to Japan I was unaware of it and I haven't seen him in person since he left." Masako hesitated, People she usually talked to already knew the fate of their loved ones. "Gene visited me last night. He asked me to be a witness and tell his family what happened. I agreed although it is not an ability of mine."

She heard the sharp intake of breath at the mention of the woman's dead son's name. She paused wondering if she should continue. "Please," the woman's voice held back a sob. "Tell me what you know."

"Gene approached a place where Naru held Mai. He spoke to her and pulled her away from Naru saying it was time for her to leave. She hesitated not wanting to leave, to hurt Noll. Mai was slowly changing to green when their was a thickness in the air. It grew heavy and electricity filled the air. Naru began glowing blue as he had the only other time he used his power." Her voice wavered as tears overcame her. "Mai tried to stop him and plead with him to stop but the power grew and with the pressure…"

She paused, she knew the power being released had pushed her out but not what happened after that. "The pressure released and the vision ended. I was forced from it." she heard sobbing on the other side of the phone. "I don't know…" she broke down and cried into the phone. "I don't know… what happened after…"

I'm with your ghost again  
It's a shame about the weather  
I know soon we'll be together  
And I can't wait till then  
I can't wait till then

* * *

I appreciate all your reviews, Please let me know what you think. Ariana-tsk tsk reading fan-fiction at work. Although I must admit, I have an open word document with story bits in it at work. *shrug*


	7. Chapter 7 The Final

The end has come. The original version of this story ended at the last post. That was all there was supposed to be. I worked about three weeks finding an ending that mediated the tragedy while still working well with the rest of the story. The song is neither happy nor sad, possibly hopeful at the end but I felt mournful throughout.

I hope everyone who is reading and following review. There will be no continuation. This was meant to be around 10k words shorter then it is but I have problems with length. I can go days with minimal talking but my creativity is going a mile a minute. (Now you probably think I have ADD or ADHD, Possible, although never diagnosed.)

Any way on with the conclusion.

* * *

Naru slowly awoke. His body ached. From his toes to his hair hurt. Feeling like lead, he pushed open his eyelids. Lights blinded him; he groaned as he closed them a moment, then pushed them back open. He needed to know the situation.

He saw white sheets tucked around him, bars on the side of the bed alerted him to being in a hospital, beeping spoke to his pulse increasing under his exertion. He closed his eyes waiting for the beeping to rejoin a slower steady pace.

* * *

Minutes later, body still sore but more manageable he opened his lids again. Pale blue hospital walls, a curtain closed to one side, with a window to the other. A shadow stood in the window, black suit, gray hair; tall, military stance told him whom it was.

He clenched his hands a couple times rejuvenating the blood flow. The shadow turned toward him and surveyed his condition. "So you are finally awake." He noted in English.

Naru made a neutral grunt. The best response he could manage at this particular moment.

"Lin informed us of leaving you on that island, Of Your condition and that of the girl. He tried not to give us much hope." The man informed him looking back out the window. "A Miss Hara contacted your mother." Naru's interest was piqued. "Gene contacted her before going to that girl. Miss…" he reached for the name, opening a file on the chair he read it. "Yes, a Miss Ta-ni-ya-ma." He spoke, his mouth contorting around the Japanese name.

"Miss Hara has been having a hard time during this natural disaster. Your mother invited her to England. It took courage to make the call and your mother wishes to make sure she knows how much she appreciated it." The man closed the file and looked back to the window. "Lin made it back to the coast with the little fishing boat around midnight. He gave the coast guard your coordinates and they arrived a little bit after dawn. They rescued the dogs and found you and that girl you were with."

"Father," Noll's voice croaked interrupting the man. "Not now." His voice slightly above a whisper as the man turned to watch him. "Please." His fist clenched to white knuckles and the remnants of his fingernails dug into the flesh of his palms. He rolled onto his side and turned his face away.

The man studied him for a second. "I suppose this can wait, I will leave you to rest." He looked at his watch then back at Noll. "We are leaving in the next couple hours." He stated as he turned and left the room. When Noll heard the soft click of the door closing, he reached off the side of the bed to the curtain.

His father would have insisted on a single room. Only one person would be put in the other bed but he had heard no sounds from it.

He reached for the curtain, gripping it he flung it toward the wall watching as it raced across to reveal the bed next to him. It was empty. He looked at the tossed sheet and knew someone had been there. Squinting his eyes, he recognized the Kanji symbols of Mai's name on the wall. She had been there, but not anymore.

He pushed himself up to sitting position. Wires wrapped around his arms restricting his arms. He detached himself from them and pulled out the IV. He would rest on the plane, and in England. Tripping the button on the bed gates they lowered and he placed his feet on the cold floor ignoring the beeps of the machines he had disconnected. Carefully he balanced to a stand then leaned over onto the other bed flopping unceremoniously while his legs refused to work properly.

He grabbed the file at the end of the bed and flipped it over. Reading what he could and skipping most of the Kanji, he did not know Naru interpreted the charts and data as best he could. A diagram showing a leg with line just above the knee and an 'x' through the lower half stopped him cold. A form noting a procedure of some kind dated a few days later then he thought it was, although it was possible he slept that long, he studied.

"Shibuya-san" a male nurse walked in wearing green scrubs. "You shouldn't be up yet."

Ignoring the man's concern, he handed him the file. "Where is Taniyama, Mai? She was in this bed."

"I am sorry sir." The nurse took the file and shook his head. "I cannot release information to non-family."

"Taniyama, Mai was an orphan she has no family, tell me what happened."

The man hesitated then flipped through the file. "Matsuzaki-san released her to the care of a priest. Father John Brown. He was going to take her to be with her parents." He closed the file. "I must insist you get back into your bed, we need to do some tests before you can leave."

"I need some clothing," Noll stared at the nurse.

* * *

John knelt on the soft turned dirt in front of a stone. It held a name he cherished for several years now. Taniyama. A few feet away he watched as a girl's reflection appeared on a shiny black stone. Brown hair and chocolate eyes smiled through the pristine rock. Soft voices skimmed barely audibly to his ears. A graveyard was not a new place for John, but these last few days, challenged his faith in a powerful loving God.

Slight relief tempered his sadness and stress. The orphanage was to the south of Tokyo and safe. Yet even in this slight relief, they were planning to adopt upwards of twenty-five displaced children who their families were missing or dead. He would return to the orphanage in a few days to help the adjustment.

John relaxed letting his fingers dig into the fresh soil, and listened to the voices he knew he should not hear.

"I've missed you mother." Chocolate-eyed Mai smiled in the reflection of shiny black stone. Nothing ever seemed to keep her from smiling for long.

"We've missed you too dear." Another face reflected in the stone, an older lady with the same brown hair. "Since the last time I saw you…" she paused dabbing the tears from the corner of her eyes. " You have grown so much since then, and have made wonderful friends."

"She's just like her mother," a man's voice echoed. "I had to fight my brother for her." a man's face appeared. Dark brown hair cropped short under a newsboy cap brown eyes smiling at her. He leaned over and kissed the girl's forehead.

Mai felt a gentle cold touch on her forehead. "Dad," Mai sighed happily.

"Well at least it wasn't your dead twin. It would be easier to fight your reflection." Her mother soothed. Placing a hand on his shoulder, "But then, love always knows the difference."

"I'd rather not fight a tsunami either." He chuckled.

"Mmm…" Mai blushed under their tease. "I didn't mean to."

"But he followed you anyway."

Her mother and father wrapped their arms around her shoulders. She felt a cool breeze envelope her. Another reflection came at the corner of the stone as if called by their words, a black haired boy with shining blue eyes.

"Let me join in!" the reflection jumped between her parents and enveloped Mai in a fury of wind. "My brother never lets me have enough time with you." He kept his hand around her shoulders and smiled. "After Naru interfered, I thought, I might never see you again, but it takes more than that to get rid of me." He gave her a wide smile then kissed her forehead.

"A-hem" a noise from the boy on the corner of the rock alerted them to his presence. "If you would unhand my assistant, Gene."

The twin stuck his tongue out at his brother keeping his arm wrapped around her. Mai laughed and turned to look behind her. "Naru?"

"Mai, the Doctors were looking for you."

"Ayako knew where I was she said it was ok." He looked up at Naru and found his smirk had gone to a thin line. _Ayako must not have told him,_ she thought. "John was here." She glanced back at John who rested next to the wheelchair he had pushed her here in.

"He means, Mai-chan." Gene's voice called her to look into the reflective rock. Gene raised his eyebrows mischievously like Yasuhara. "He wanted to play doctor." Mai blushed red as she saw Naru's fist clenching.

"Gene that will be enough. Mai, why are you laying on the ground?" Naru asked. "You should not be jarring that leg."

"I didn't jar it." she spoke softly pulling a weed out of the ground by the tombstone. Her one leg was straight out infront of her while next to it laid a stub cut just above the knee with fabric folded around it. "How else am I supposed to take care of their grave?" she looked up at the polished rock but no one was there. Tracing the kanji that spelled her name, she said a silent prayer.

Noll knelt next to her and bowed his head toward the grave. Opening his eyes, in the polished rock, he saw two faces smiling at him. 'Take care of her…' the wind whispered in his ears. He nodded once and they were gone. Looking again, He shook his head, must be his imagination.

"The plane is leaving in an hour." He stated. Mai looked up at him.

"But you weren't released from the hospital yet!" she exclaimed.

"He released himself. Against Medical Advice." Lin approached pushing a wheelchair. "The _Doctors_ are more worried about him." Lin spoke professionally with a nod of greeting to Mai.

"We are leaving in an hour; waiting for them we would miss our plane."

"You were scheduled to be released by then; to go directly to the plane. My searching for you will make other preparations late." Lin reproached his ward. "Please do not make them rethink my continued employment, again."

"You heard him Mai; let's get you on that plane." Naru knelt next to Mai and placed a hand around her shoulders and another under her one leg careful not to touch the other.

"How does me going to England, factor in your employment Lin." Mai kept a hand placed on her parents' grave, tracing the lettering and dates.

"It doesn't," Naru stated lifting Mai up off the ground. Hs muscles rejected the strain but he overruled them and stood. Mai cringed at the movement and bit her lip but was unable to holdback a slight whimper as her one hand clenched Naru's shirt in a fist. Naru held still unsure of further movement hurting the girl in his arms. Lin placed the wheelchair behind Naru and guided his ward to sit in it while still holding her. Once she settled, she continued her line of questioning, through clenched teeth hoping to ignore the pain.

"If it doesn't why are you taking me to England?" Her hand lingered on the green scrubs shirt Naru was wearing.

"My job is to get Oliver Davis back to England." Lin began pushing the wheelchair and Mai let her hand release Naru's shirt. She tried to smooth it back. Light green was not his best color, but it was nice for a change. "The best way is to take you with us to prevent him from running back here on his own."

"I can take care of myself." Mai placed her hands on the wheels and stopped their movement.

"The last time I left you ran towards a tsunami," Noll stated idly.

"I don't think there will be another one anytime soon." Mai crossed her hands over her chest firmly.

"You have fallen into wells, been pulled into a lake, possessed, and knocked bookshelves on top of yourself, is that how you take care of yourself?" Lin began pushing the chair again. John walked beside him pushing Mai's empty chair.

"I did fine until you visited my school."

"And how do you expect to pay your rent without a job?"

"I have some savings." She squirmed under his criticism.

"And then?"

"I will find a new job." Mai looked back at the faces watching her from a familiar black rock.

"With that leg?" He instantly regretted his words and a scowl from Mai told him he had been to blunt. Mai turned her head to look back at the familiar black stone she visited so often.

_'Oka-san, Otou-san, It looks like I will be gone for a while. Please don't worry, my new family will take care of me, but I will always remember you. Don't be lonely; I will come back to you.'_

"And you are so much better, using your abilities to kill yourself?" Mai felt the wheelchair halt. She had not told anyone about what had happened and Naru probably thought they did not need to know. He would be weak just from psychometry they might not have realized what others abilities he had used.

"Qigong is used to heal the body," was Naru's cool reply… he motioned for Lin to continue walking.

"You are not trained to heal using Qigong and the strain of trying to use it almost kills you." Lin passed a man standing at the entrance of the cemetery watching them. She looked up to the man; she had seen him before around the hospital.

"Father," Noll greeted in English. Mai knew limited English but recognized the phrase. She smiled up at the man who had adopted and raised Naru. The trip to the cemetery had drained her energy. Safe in Naru's arms she let herself drift off to a real sleep.

"She will have a lot of rehabilitation before she can be helpful. We could set her up with a stipend and rehire her in a year or two." he noticed the slightest shake of the head from his son, and almost and imperceptible tightening of his arms around the girl. "That is a long way to go for an assistant." Noll's father noted.

"She makes good tea." Naru stated.

"So does your mother," his father looked down to see his sons reaction but there was none. He had fallen asleep head resting atop that of his assistant.

Well it's a winding road  
When your in the lost and found  
You're a lover I'm a runner  
We go 'round 'n 'round  
And I love you but I leave you  
I don't want you but I need you  
You know it's you who calls me back here

* * *

Gene watched as the reflections faded from view he faded back into his own familiar darkness. Seeing them walk away hurt worst then the pain of the car hitting him. Worst then his lungs screaming for air, even worse than clawing through plastic and knowing his fate was sealed as he sunk to the bottom of the lake.

Each time he saw his brother his heart was ripped once again from s soul.

Then there was Mai. He was dead long before they had met. He should not have been able to contact her, but he did. She should not be able to affect him, but she did. He should not have been able to love her, but he did. It should not hurt to see her with his brother, but it did. He knew she never loved him, but he did.

Maybe he should take his final rest, a soul was not meant to struggle on past death, but he did. Some day he would let go of this world, he was no longer part of but not today. He should not know about those he left behind, but he did. He cried as another piece of his heart shattered as they walked away together. He wanted so much to be with them, but he was glad they were not with him.

And when I close my eyes I see you  
No matter where I am  
I can smell your perfume through these whispering pines  
I'm with your ghost again  
It's a shame about the weather  
I know soon we'll be together  
And I can't wait till then  
I can't wait till then

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

The end had come, the story is marked complete. I hope you enjoyed, and hope to read what you think about it. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
